Devoured
by Eager
Summary: .."Pain is not all you'll be feeling, Tsunayoshi-kun. Give me a some time, unless you want me to tear you apart?" Soft eyes met Tsuna's and at that moment, Tsuna knew. This man is going to devour me. And I'm going to let him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi! This is my first time ever trying to write a fic, so please forgive me if I fail miserably. Personally, I'm not a big Tsuna/Mukuro shipper but to be honest, I could probably ship Tsuna with anyone (male) as long as it's written decently. This fic was written as a test to see if I could even manage to write more than two sentences without thinking it sucked. Hopefully it doesn't??

**Before reading, you should know.. **_Words in italic are Tsuna's thoughts._

**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano, not me!

**Warning!** This contains yaoi, boys love, male on male, gayness!

* * *

"Kyoko-chan..?" Tsuna was sitting Indian style in his room. Gokudera and Yamamoto had come over earlier to study for tomorrow's Math test. As they were leaving, Kyoko had shown up.

However, Tsuna wasn't exactly sure why she was crawling towards him with a slight smirk and a small glint in her eyes.

"Yes?" Kyoko answered, pausing for a brief second before she reached her target. "Something wrong, Tsuna-kun?"

Feeling her close proximity and realizing they were both alone in his room now, since his mom had taken the kids out grocery shopping, he started to blush.

"Kyoko-chan, w-why are you..." before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Kyoko moved in and kissed him hard on the mouth. They parted lips for a second before she smirked and attacked his lips again, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He slowly parted his lips, unsure of what was going on and still in shock from her odd behavior. Kyoko's tongue roamed Tsuna's mouth, massaging his tongue, running over his teeth and finally licking his lips as they parted again.

All Tsuna could do was pant and stare at Kyoko. Before he could even start to get his thoughts in order, she pushed him down and straddled him. Slowly, Kyoko pulled his shirt up, the feel of her fingers on Tsuna's skin made him shiver as he tried to get a hold of the situation.

"K-Kyoko-chan, wait a m-minute! This.. w-why are you doing this?" Tsuna continued to look at Kyoko, his cheeks getting more and more flushed as she pushed his shirt up. "S-Stop, I wanna know w-why.. Kyoko-" delicate fingers finally reached his pink buds and pinched them, slowly bringing them to hardness. "Ahh!"

Kyoko smiled, "Does it feel good, Tsuna-kun?" she pinched his nipples again, a little harder and he let out another moan. "Nnn K-Kyoko-ahhh!" He suddenly felt a hand trail down to his pants and slip under his boxers. Firm fingers gripped his penis and began pumping at a steady pace, pulling his pants and boxers down with the other hand.

Tsuna started panting, letting out small gasps and moans as her hand started to speed up. He looked up at Kyoko through half lidded eyes, "Mmm, s-stop Kyoko-chaaahhn!" He could feel himself getting closer to reaching orgasm.

This was too weird though. Sure he'd fantasized about her before, he'd even masturbated thinking about her but why was she doing this? Tsuna tried to think but the pleasure he was feeling kept interrupting any thoughts that tried to form.

"Ahhhhhnn!!" Tsuna came in Kyoko's hand and over his chest. He was panting, chest rising and falling, slowly trying to calm himself down. He looked up and was about to question Kyoko but his breath caught in his throat. A cold chill ran down his spine.

"Kufufufu! That was rather quick, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro Rokudo was looking down at him, a wide grin on his face as he licked the cum off his fingers.

Tsuna looked up at the illusionist with horror in his eyes. _What!? Why is he here?? What's going on!_ The high that Tsuna had felt not only 10 seconds ago was fading quickly and a new feeling started to invade his chest. He had a bad feeling about this.

"M-Mukuro-san.. why.. what.." Not really sure what to say in a situation like this, all Tsuna could do was look at the blue haired man before him with fear and shock. Mukuro smirked and before the young Vongola boss could object, he was picked up and plopped on his bed. His pants and boxers were on the floor, the taller man made sure the rest of his clothes joined them within seconds. Tsuna sat before him, completely naked. He tried to cover himself and scooted back on the bed so he was against the wall but Mukuro was soon hovering over him again.

"Y-you!" Tsuna's eyes widened in shock as he looked up into blue and red, multicolored eyes. "Y-your clothes..." Mukuro had rid himself of his clothes before pouncing the small teen.

"Don't need them. You want more, don't you? Tsunayoshi-kun." The illusionist purred in Tsuna's ear. "The hand-job wasn't enough, was it?" He ran his finger from the tip of the young boss's shaft down to his balls and lightly gripped them, rolling them in his hand.

"Nnnn ahhhh M-Mukuro-san s-stop!" He moved his hands to shove the taller man but his hands were soon pinned above him as he was slid away from the wall, to lay completely flat on his bed. He parted his lips to protest again as Mukuro's fingers started to wrap around his cock but his mouth was ravaged, a warm tongue slipped in and massaged his own, dominating his mouth completely. "Mmfff!" He tried to break free but Mukuro only pressed harder, nipping at his lips, knocking their teeth together.

Gasping for air, the kiss finally broke, a trail of saliva hanging between their lips until Mukuro licked his lips and grinned. "Kufufu. No use struggling, you might as well enjoy this." He started pumping Tsuna's leaking member, sweet cries and moans filled the room.

_No! Stop! I don't want to... this feeling..._ Tsuna tried to deny the sensations that were overwhelming him. Despite the fact that Mukuro, another guy, was doing this to him, he couldn't help the bliss he was feeling. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was half open, panting and moaning. The young boss slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on Mukuro. His eyes, now filled with lust, met his attacker's. "M-Mukuro, p-please... nnngh!" His body started to tense, he was about to climax again. Suddenly, the illusionist pulled away his hand.

"Kufufufu! So lewd, Tsunayoshi-kun. What is it you want, hmm? Please.. what?" Mukuro looked at his prey with playful eyes.

Tsuna's mind was a complete blank. The ability to think clearly had left him the second Mukuro appeared. All he knew was that he wanted release, "C-come.. I w-want to come." he stuttered, giving the man hovering over him a pleading look.

"W-what!" Mukuro had a wide grin again as he spread the young male's legs. "Lick." The illusionist commanded, shoving two fingers into Tsuna's mouth. "Mmf!?" But Tsuna did as ordered. He sucked and licked the fingers, running his tongue between them, trying to get them as wet as possible.

The two fingers popped out and then abruptly popped into Tsuna's hole. "Ahhh!! M-Mukuro!?" But the older male didn't stop, he pushed them in and scissored, trying to stretch the opening. "Stop! It h-hurts!!" Mukuro stopped for a second, smirked and instantly found Tsuna's sweet spot, pushing on it hard.

"Pain is not all you'll be feeling, Tsunayoshi-kun. Give me a some time, unless you want me to tear you apart?" Soft eyes met Tsuna's and at that moment, Tsuna knew.

_This man is going to devour me. And I'm going to let him._

_

* * *

_To be continued??_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again. Thank you for the reviews, I'm very happy to get feedback on this and even more happy that it was positive! I edited the last chapter, giving a note that the _italics _were Tsuna's thoughts. Why? Because this chapter, I'm making the _italics _Mukuro's thoughts. And again, this is the first fic I've wrote/worked on, so don't expect much.

**Before reading, you should know.. **_Words in italic are Mukuro's thoughts._

**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano, not me!

**Warning!** This contains yaoi, boys love, male on male, gayness!

* * *

"Stop! It h-hurts!!" Mukuro stopped for a second, smirked and instantly found Tsuna's sweet spot, pushing on it hard.

"Pain is not all you'll be feeling, Tsunayoshi-kun. Give me a some time, unless you want me to tear you apart?" Tsuna's face blushed deeper as he let out a loud moan. Slowly, he reached up and hooked his arms under Mukuro's, clinging to him as he waited for the pain to subside.

_Oh? So he's accepted it? I'm not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.. hmm._ Mukuro now had three fingers in and began to slowly thrust them in and out. Each time, he made sure to rub against the spot that made moans and whimpers escape from his prey's mouth.

Tsuna felt Mukuro's fingers leave him. "Ready Tsunayoshi-kun?" was all the warning he got before he felt something warm push against his opening and then, "Ahhh!! Ow ow ow! W-What the hell!?" Mukuro looked down at the boy who was now squirming and trying to shove his shoulders.

Mukuro sighed, "What? I'm going as slow as I can. If you keep this up, I really won't go easy on you. You're lucky I'm being this patient. Now stop moving, you'll only make things worse." He touched Tsuna's face, unbelievably gentle fingers caressed the young boss's cheek. Warm lips pressed against Tsuna's and he parted his lips for more.

_Why am I even bothering with this? But for some reason, I don't want him to hate me for this. What the hell does that mean!?_ The illusionist continued with the kiss but his thoughts didn't stop for a second.

With their mouths still connected, Mukuro slowly started moving in and out, brushing against Tsuna's prostate. "Nnngh.. ahhh!! T-There!" Tsuna felt intense pleasure mixed with pain. He dug his nails into the taller male's back, "M-more, stop g-going slow... Mukuro." He turned his head away and shut his eyes as his cheeks flushed red.

"Kufufufu! Mmm you're so adorable little Tsu-kun. As you wish!" Mukuro sped up. _Fuck fuck fuck! You continue to seduce me._ Tsuna could hear flesh slapping against flesh and wet squishy sounds. That, along with two multicolored eyes, now staring straight into his eyes, intensified his embarrassment and pleasure.

The taller male continued thrusting into his prey at a steady pace. He reached down between them and ran his thumb along Tsuna's neglected cock, then started pumping it. "Ahhhnnn!! N-No.. I'll.. ahhh s-stop!" Tsuna's pleas fell on deaf ears. Mukuro leaned closer so his lips were right next to Tsuna's ear, "Tsuna, come with me." he whispered in a husky voice.

"M-M-M-Mukuro!... Uhhnnnahh!" With that, Tsuna lost it and came, spraying his juices all over both their chests and Mukuro's hand. A few seconds later, he felt something warm fill him up as he heard Mukuro's voice. "T-Tsunaahhhh.." Mukuro was gritting his teeth and squeezing Tsuna's thighs. _Ahhhh, shit. This felt way too good._

Mukuro pulled out and rolled over on his back, laying next to a dazed Tsuna. They both laid there, panting and coming down from the Heaven they'd both just reached. After several minutes passed, Mukuro sat up and glanced over. He stood up, picked up his clothes and began getting dressed.

"Mukuro-san?" Tsuna sat up and looked at him with questioning eyes. _He probably wants an explanation._ The illusionist sighed, "Mukuro." Tsuna looked confused, "Huh?" Mukuro, now fully dressed, walked over to his soon-to-be-lover. "Drop the san. Call me Mukuro from now on. Tsuna." A deep blush spread over Tsuna's cheeks and he started to look away but Mukuro moved his face towards him. _Why must you be so cute?_

Mukuro's eyes seemed to be filled with more than just amusement, traces of passion and admiration shocked Tsuna silent. Soft lips pressed against Tsuna's and he closed his eyes, allowing Mukuro entrance. Their tongues wrestled together, both now fighting for dominance. Mukuro deepened the kiss and after what felt like an hour, they finally parted. Mukuro turned and was about to leave when Tsuna spoke up.

"Why? At least, tell me the reason for all this." _Why? Hmm._ Mukuro smiled, "Ehh.. why did I come here? Or why did I come here as Kyoko? Orrr why did I molest you? Pick. I'll only answer one. Kufufufu."

Tsuna frowned. "Uhh. Well, w-why did you m-molest me?" He looked down and blushed. _Hmm?_ After a few seconds of silence, he looked back up only to see Mukuro hovering over him with a grin on his face. "Because you seduced me, Tsu-kun!"

But then Mukuro leaned in with a serious face and whispered, "I'll be back for more, Tsuna. You're mine now." With that, he turned and left Tsuna's room.

Halfway down the street Mukuro stopped, "Mmm what am I going to do about this?" His right hand clutched over the left side of his chest. _This should be interesting._ "Kufufufu!"

* * *

To be continued. I've decided to make this 3 chapters. It might be longer if I get on a roll but I definitely plan on at least one more!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow, okay so I've been procrastinating a lot lately. This chapter is way later than I wanted, but it's here! (And kind of short, pls forgive!) Getting your reviews has been motivating, so I'm very thankful for that! I originally thought this would be the last chapter but I've changed it to 4 or 5. So look forward to more :)

**Before reading, you should know.. **_Words in italic are Tsuna's thoughts._

**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano, not me!

**Warning!** This contains yaoi, boys love, male on male, gayness!

* * *

"Why? At least, tell me the reason for all this." Mukuro smiled, "Ehh.. why did I come here? Or why did I come here as Kyoko? Orrr why did I molest you? Pick. I'll only answer one. Kufufufu."

Tsuna frowned. _The first two I can guess, but the third I can't seem to understand at all._ "Uhh. Well, w-why did you m-molest me?" He looked down and blushed. After a few seconds of silence, he looked back up only to see Mukuro hovering over him with a grin on his face. "Because you seduced me, Tsu-kun!" _W-What!_

But then Mukuro leaned in with a serious face and whispered, "I'll be back for more, Tsuna. You're mine now." With that, he turned and left Tsuna's room.

A bewildered Tsuna sat on the edge of his bed for a few minutes before hearing the door downstairs. _Crap!_ He found his clothes on the floor and quickly dressed himself. Slowly opening the door, he peered downstairs and heard his mom and the kids making noise about what to eat. Tsuna wasn't quite ready to face anyone yet so he gathered his pajamas and slipped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

After removing his clothes he stepped into the shower and was about to turn on the water when he felt something wet sliding down the inside of his leg. "N-No way.. ugh yuck!" _This must be his.._ Tsuna closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to start thinking about that now.

With the warm water raining down on him, he reached behind him and started attempting to clean out Mukuro's cum. _How am I supposed to do this?_ "Ahh-nnn!" Tsuna's eyes widened and he stopped what he was doing. _Why..!_ He slowly started rubbing inside, thinking about what Mukuro had done to him earlier.

"Nnnn ahhh mmf!" Tsuna was on his knees, panting, trying to hold in his voice. _They're downstairs, what am I doing?_ He reached down and started stroking himself, wanting nothing more than to end this and come. While stimulating both is front and rear, he felt himself nearing his climax when he heard, "Not too fast, you should enjoy this more Tsuna."

Tsuna froze. _T-That can't be possible.._ Turning his head a little, he saw Mukuro sitting against the wall behind him, with a perfect view of the naughty things he had been doing to himself. "Don't let me interrupt you. You really seem to be enjoying yourself, please continue." A sly smirk spread across the illusionist's face.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, followed by Lambo yelling about having to use the toilet. Tsuna started panicking, wondering if he should just stop or try to finish. Before he could even decide, it seemed his body decided for him, as he felt himself moving back onto his fingers and then forward into his hand. "Ah-mmf! Nnnnahhh.. M-Mukuro!" After a few more thrusts back and forth, he finally came on the shower floor.

He felt the last bit of Mukuro's cum slide out of his ass. Tsuna stood up and turned around, ready to face Mukuro but instead found himself alone, facing the wall and the stream of water still running down. "What..?" _He was right there!_ "STUPID TSUNAAAAA! TSUNAAAAA!" Lambo's yelling interrupted his thoughts. He decided to quickly rinse off and get a real shower in the morning.

Fully dressed in his pajamas, Tsuna opened the door and Lambo ran in. Without looking back, he shut the door behind him and went to his room. That night he barely got any sleep. All he could think about was Mukuro. _Why had he come? Why did he do those things? What did he mean by saying I was "his"? How could I have let him get that far? I'm not gay! If he comes back, I'll kick him out! I can't believe I did that in the shower.. even after knowing Lambo was right outside the door. He didn't hear me, right? No he would have said something. Or even if he did hear, he probably didn't think anything of it. Right? Wait, was Mukuro really there? He was there, wasn't he? I heard him, I saw him! Was that an illusion? But that still means he saw me, doesn't it? Has he ever done that before? Does he... STOP! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!_

"That stupid.. Why'd he.." Tsuna mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

To be continued? Yes! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** OVER A YEAR LATER... dun dun dun (=_=) ...Really didn't think I'd put it off this long. I continued getting reviews and that made me so happy but I also felt like, _how do I write better than the first chapter?_ which everyone seemed to like the most. I started writing the majority of this chapter a whiiiile ago but it kept going in a.. mushy/fluffy/cheesy direction and I wasn't sure that was what I wanted it to be.. at least not so soon. Plus I have a hard time imagining Mukuro as anything but naughty, mischievous, devilish and sexy. So I backtracked a little when I started finishing this chapter a couple days ago. Tbh, I'm not sure where this is going.. I have a general idea but.. I hope this chapter doesn't completely fail. I do plan to finish this fic sometime between now and the end of this summer. So, while this may seem like a short chapter, more will come~! ^^

**Before reading, you should know.. **_Words in italic are Mukuro's thoughts._

**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano, not me!

**Warning!** This contains yaoi, boys love, male on male, gayness!

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Mukuro's visit to Tsuna's house as Kyoko. Since then, Tsuna was convinced he'd been seeing Mukuro everywhere. All he could do was think about him and what was worse, his thoughts seemed to keep going back to that night. However, Mukuro was trying everything in his power to not think about what happened that night.

But somehow he found himself standing in front of Tsuna's house, disguised as Gokudera, at 2 o'clock in the morning. It was a Sunday night, so chances were, everyone was in bed already. _I just want to see him. I'll stay for 5 minutes, that's it._ Mukuro face-palmed himself. _Really, why am I here? This is ridiculous._

After pacing back and forth for 10 minutes or so, he finally made up his mind to peak inside. Getting into places unnoticed wasn't that hard, however, he wasn't sure if Reborn was there or not and trying to sneak in past him wouldn't be easy. When he made it to his target's room, he found himself lucky that there was no Reborn in sight, just a lightly snoring Tsuna laying fast asleep in his bed.

Mukuro slowly walked over, stopping abruptly when the young boy mumbled something in his sleep. _What was that? ..Impossible._ A nervous grin started to form on his face and before he could stop himself he was pressing his lips against Tsuna's.

"Mukuro?" But when the young Vongola opened his eyes, he found himself face to face with someone else, someone he hadn't expected. "G-Gokudera-kun!" He backed away, squinting into the darkness and reached for his light but when he turned it on, he was alone in his room. "Wait, no.. Mukuro!" He jumped out of his bed and opened the window to see the blue haired illusionist walking away from his house. "No way, why? He's.. I need to talk to him!"

_Tch, honestly what was I thinking? I can't possibly.. for that idiot! How ab-_ "MUKUROOO!" Hearing Tsuna's voice, his footsteps slowed to a stop. He looked down and then turned around, "Kufufu, why are you out this late Tsuna? Shouldn't you be back in bed dreaming of me?" With his eyes closed and a smirk plastered on his face, he went to turn back around but Tsuna reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You..! What are you trying to do to me! You're.. everywhere!" The young boss was clearly flustered and out of breath, "I can't stop... why did you come here? Why.. WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY!" _Feel? Feel what way...?_ Before Mukuro could answer, he felt small hands on his face and trembling lips pressing against his. Eyes wide, he backed away. _If this continues.._

Tsuna was furious, "AREN'T I YOURS? DIDN'T YOU SEDUCE ME FIRST? Why aren't you saying anything!"

Red and blue eyes stared into Tsuna's. _He's.. mine._ A gloved hand reached out and grabbed the shorter male around the waist and before he could blink twice, they were in Kokuyo Land.

"You're right." Mukuro gently smiled. He looked up at Tsuna from the couch and suddenly his gentle smile turned into a devilish smirk, "Show me." Still taken back by the sudden change in location, Tsuna simply blinked. "Huh?"

_Slow on the uptake and dense as ever.. you never change. Still.._ "Your feelings. You want to be mine, right? Show me, Tsu-kun~!" The illusionist leaned back and closed his eyes, "Or is it you've changed your mind? It's pretty late, I can take you ba-"

"No!" With his eyes widened and feeling like his heart was about to burst out of his chest, he took a deep breath in before moving to get on his knees in front of the man on the couch. "No," he repeated, "I'll show you. I-I can do that."

A slow, wide grin began to form on Mukuro's face, "Oh? How bold of you, Tsuna. Taking the initiative like thi-tch!" The last word of his teasing was cut off by a warm tongue running it's way up the backside of Mukuro's half erect cock. Tsuna looked up, a deep blush stretched it's way across his face- ending at the tip of his ears, "I-I want...ou."

_Huh?_ A pair of multicolored eyes squinted, "What? What was that? I couldn't hear you." Two brown eyebrows went down and Tsuna's face formed into a pout, "I want you."

"Want.. huh." Mukuro mumbled.

* * *

To be continued. I promise!


End file.
